The Experiments (on hiatus)
by LeLonelehWriter
Summary: When Jordan walked into the lab, he was assigned to test on FR15K. However, the specimen wasn't what he had first expected. Worse still, he couldn't do less than cruel things. He didn't want to do this, but did he have a choice? He needed a job, and this was his last option. Hopefully, FR15K can make it.. Prequel to Undertale. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Day 1

AN: Hey, if anyone is wondering why a story may or may not have been wiped off of my account, it is because it was horrendous. So please enjoy a (at least slightly) less horrendous story.

The Experiments: Day 1

Jordan walked into the lab. This was his first day here, and he apparently already had a specimen to test on. He was a little scared, but he was also a little excited. He was wondering what the specimen would be. He looked down at his sheet, looking for what he had been assigned to. He found it easily.

FR15K - Room 4

He looked up and navigated his way to that room. It was fairly easy to find. He had heard some rumors that this had been where CH4R4 had been created, however he didn't know if he believed it. Last he heard, the room CH4R4 had been in had been locked down and destroyed.

He entered his assigned room and was surprised. He had found a tube in the middle of the room. It was see-through, but fairly hard to miss. It was filled with what seemed to be water. However, that's not what surprised him. It's what was in the water.

There was a person in the water.

The person, who appeared to be a girl, was floating, and seemed to be unconscious. He looked at his instruction sheet. It said that he must first test natural abilities. He drained the tube. The person inside quickly woke up, and stared directly at him. She didn't do anything else. He froze.

What was he supposed to do?

He hadn't been trained to test people. He had been trained to test animals and bizzare creatures. FR15K was neither of those things. He could also see, in her red eyes, fear. He slowly opened the tube. He backed away, and watched as FR15K exited the tube. This let him more easily see that she was a girl. However, this isn't to say she was naked. She was wearing a striped sweater and brown pants with boots to match.

He flipped through a pile of papers on his - well now it is, anyways - desk. He found, near the bottom, a paper titled "Procedure for testing strengths: FR15K." He pulled it out and looked at it. It looked like this:

Pain tolerance: _

Mental strength: _

Magic Power Rating: 5

On the back of the sheet was how to test each of these items. It also said where to test each of these items.

"Follow me, FR15K."

FR15K followed Jordan to the testing room, where he strapped her into a chair. He then went to the nearby control panel to get ready to test her.

First up: Pain tolerance.

He scanned the control panel, before finding the electricity knob. 'It just HAD to be electricity, huh?' he thought to himself. He started turning it up. FR15K was screaming within seconds. He turned it off quickly. He scribbled down on his paper:

Pain tolerance: Low

Next up: Mental strength.

Looking at it, he really didn't want to put her through this, but he couldn't disobey any orders. He started up the mental flow. For a bit, FR15K seemed to be fine. However, within around a minute, she began to cry. He turned it off and scribbled down:

Mental strength: Average low.

Next up: Magic Power Rating.

This would be less painful for him to collect. He turned on the magic report. Looking at FR15K, he saw a small amount of red glow after a few seconds. He circled the number 1 on his sheet. He walked over to Frisk, and unstrapped her, saying, "Sorry."

He guided her back into the room they were in previously. Almost as if routine, FR15K walked back into the tube. Jordan closed the tube and refilled it. Frisk went unconscious immediately. Jordan exited and left, turning in the report on his way out.

Maybe tomorrow, he would be allowed to be less cruel. 


	2. Day 2

The Experiments: Day 2

Jordan arrived at the lab, but hesitated to enter. What if he had to do... Something cruel again? He didn't want to, but... It was his job. He had to do it, whether he liked it or not. He walked in.

He picked up his orders before entering his assigned room. He sat down at his desk, reading it. It said he had a free day, due to the fact that the results he had submitted had to be processed.

He drained and opened the tube, like yesterday, and FR15K exited the tube. She didn't do much else after that, other than staring at him, waiting for orders.

"Go ahead and sit down," Jordan said, gesturing towards a nearby chair.

FR15K looked confused, but went ahead and sat down anyways.

"Are you able to talk?"

FR15K nodded and said, "Yes."

"Ok, that's good. Hey, how old are you?"

"18," FR15K said.

"Huh. Do you have a name other than FR15K?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Huh. Well, let's call you 'Frisk,' then. That ok with you?"

She smiled faintly and nodded.

"Oh, and Frisk? Just so you know, you don't have to be silent all the time. Actually, I like hearing you talk."

"...really?" She said, looking a bit puzzled.

"Of course! It's much better than working in silence."

"Oh! I was told that I wouldn't be allowed to talk."

"Nah. I'm basically the only person you have to listen to, and I say, if you want to talk, talk!"

Frisk smiled. She seemed very happy. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Jordan."

"That's a nice name!"

"Im glad you think so!"

Jason was happy. He rarely was able to be friends with anyone. If only it wasn't the test subject. Oh well, he's happy with what he can get.

"I assume you have had a life outside of the lab?" Jordan asked.

"Not really. I was mostly stuck inside an orphanage, until a few years ago when some official looking people 'adopted' me, and... Well, here we are."

"Oh, that sounds rough."

"It wasn't too bad. Hey, how long have you been working here?"

"This is my second day."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow! Wait, why'd you choose this job?"

"It's the only job that accepted my application."

"Ah."

"Anyways, I need to be going."

"Alright!"

Frisk walked into the tube. Jordan closed it and filled it, rendering Frisk unconscious immediately. Jordan left, feeling good.


	3. Day 3

The Experiments: Day 3

Jason entered the lab, more excited than he was on his first day. He picked up his orders and headed to his assigned room. He entered and immediately drained the tube and opened it.

Frisk exited. "Hi, Jordan!"

"Hey, Frisk!" Jordan replied.

"What's that?" She asked, nodding towards his orders.

"Oh, this is just something that's supposed to tell me what to do."

"Oh, cool! What do you have to do today?"

"Let's see..." He started reading his orders. It told him about how she was going to have different syringes injected into her. Apparently they would be transformation related, but the syringes had unexpected results. The only thing that was constant was that the results from the syringes would get more drastic over time. He grabbed the syringe off of the back. "Well, it looks like we're taking a trip to the testing room again."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, sorry. C'mon." He lead her towards the testing room. He started getting things ready.

"Hey, don't you need to strap me into the chair?"

"No, not really. It's only there for subjects that need to be contained."

"Oh, ok!"

He grabbed her arm. "Quick warning: this may hurt." He poked the syringe into her arm and injected the contents into her arm.

"Oh, geez! Yeah, that did hurt a bit."

"You all good now?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, 'cause you have claws now."

"What?" She looked at her hands. Sure enough, the tips of her fingers had become full-on claws. "Woah, that's cool!"

"Yeah," Jordan agreed. "Take off your boots, I want to see if it affected your toes."

She took off her boots. Sure enough, her toes had also become claws. "Wow, that's... Kinda freaky," Frisk said.

"Yep." Jason said. He wrote on the syringe: 'claws.' "Come here," Jordan said.

She walked over to him. He poked the syringe back in her arm and, somehow, only pulled out the stuff that he had put in her. "Does this mean I won't have claws anymore?" Frisk asked.

"No, it looks like you're keeping them," Jordan replied.

"Ok. I... Don't know if I like that or not."

"That's fair. Anyways, that seems like it's all for today."

"Hey, has... Anybody else had to deal with transformations?"

"According to rumors, CH4R4 did, but I don't even think she exists. So no, I think you're the first."

"Oh, ok!"

They exited the testing room, and went back to their assigned room. Frisk went back into her tube, saying, "See you tomorrow!"

"See you too," he said, closing the tube and filling it. He dropped off the syringe on his way out the door. 


	4. Day 4

AN: Before I start, I just wanna say: I'm super happy that someone followed this story. I honestly thought that no one would want to give it the time of day. So, Ethhar, thanks for boosting my confidence in this story. Now, on with the show!

The Experiments: Day 4

Jordan walked in and grabbed his orders. As expected, there was a syringe with it. He walked into his assigned room and drained and opened the tube. Frisk walked out.

"Hi Jordan!"

"Hey, Frisk!"

"What are we doing today?"

He read through his orders. "Same thing as yesterday."

"Ok."

They walked to the testing room. Jordan inserted the stuff in the syringe into Frisk again, like yesterday.

"Geez, that gives me a massive headache!" Frisk exclaimed.

"I can probably guess why," Jason said.

"Why?"

"Your normal ears have been replaced with wolf ears."

Frisk's hand went straight up to her head. She ruffled her wolf ears a bit. "Oh my gosh, that is so cool!" She said.

Jordan had an idea. He tapped on the control panel quietly, so that he could barely hear it, and Frisk was farther from it than him. However, Frisk asked, "What was that?"

"...me tapping on the control panel," he replied.

"You were tapping pretty loud..."

"Actually, I wasn't. I could barely hear it myself."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep. Guess you get everything good about those ears."

"That's cool."

"Yep," Jordan said, removing what he had put in her.

"Hey, um... Do you think I'll ever be able to get rid of these?"

"I dunno. Guess we'll see later."

As routine, Frisk got locked up in the tube and Jordan left the syringe after marking what it did. He left. Maybe things wouldn't change.

AN: I've noticed that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter... Maybe this means I should also torture Jordan, eh? Seems like a good idea to me.


	5. Day 5

Hehehe...

The Experiments: Day 5

Jordan walked into the lab and picked up his orders. He noticed there wasn't a syringe. Curious, he read his orders. It said simply: "Come to the Testing Room."

He couldn't disobey, so he did as told. He walked all the way down the hall to the testing room. There was someone at the control panel, but he couldn't tell who.

"Sit in the chair," the mystery person said.

Jordan did. He was strapped in. He still couldn't tell who was doing this.

"Hold still"

A pain spread across his entire body. It hurt so badly. He tried to keep it together, but, after a minute or so of the pain increasing, he began to scream. It almost felt as if the pain was cutting into him.

He realized he knew this routine.

He had to go through his Mental strength test next.

He closed his eyes tight, but it didn't stop it. He saw his entire family dying. It hurt. He started crying. He tried to say something, but no words came out. He wanted it to stop. Suddenly, it did.

Next up: Magic Power Rating.

He saw a bright purple light, and he was tingling all over. It wasn't that bad. The glow disappeared. The straps came off. He went to stand up, but his vision became blurry. He wobbled, and fell.

"Jordan?" He heard someone say. Frisk? Wait, how did she get out? He couldn't think, as he slowly lost consciousness. He felt Frisk's claws on him.

Frisk was worried. This had never happened before. He had never just gone unconscious. What had happened? Who did this to him? Why? She started crying. He didn't deserve this. So why did it happen to him?

She picked him up and carried him back to the room with her tube in it. She gently set him down, before scouring the room for things to help him. She found bandages in the drawer. She noticed Jordan was bleeding from multiple places. She grabbed the bandages and wrapped up each of the wounds, before sitting down. This would have to do for now.

AN: hehehe... 91 left... Also I need to work on lengthening these chapters.


	6. Day 6

AN: I got another follower on my story! Yay!

Shoutout to WiggleTron9000 for following this story AND giving it a favorite.

I actually thought that this was a really bad story.

(But thanks for pointing out my mistake on Day 2.)

The Experiments: Day 6

Jordan woke up. He was inside his designated room with a Frisk sleeping next to him. He went to stand up, but fell back down. This seemed to have woken up Frisk, and she looked very worried.

"What happened?" She asked, worried.

"Uh... Nothing important." Jordan replied.

"I didn't know that 'nothing' would injure you so badly that I would need to bandage you up!"

Jordan looked at himself. He was bandaged up in quite a few places. "Oh, uh... Thanks. Wait, were you the one that found me in the testing room?"

"Yes," Frisk replied simply

"Oh. Wait, how did you get out of your tube?"

"Somebody opened my tube."

"Oh, ok. Hey, how long was I out?"

"All night."

"That means I need to get my orders!" Jordan went to stand up and tried to walk to the door, but fell before he reached it.

"No! You need to recover first."

"I... I can't lose this job, Frisk. I need to get my orders."

"Um... I'll get them for you, then." Frisk exited the room. He hadn't been able to tell her where they were, but it didn't look like it mattered, as Frisk had returned with the orders and a syringe. "What now?"

"What do the orders say?"

"They say I need to inject myself with this syringe."

"Then do it."

Frisk injected whatever was in the syringe into herself, and she collapsed to the floor. In patches, fur was starting to appear on her skin, spreading. Within about 5 minutes, she had been completely covered by fur.

"Wow, that hurt," Frisk said.

"Yep," Jordan replied. He was holding the syringe and writing on it: 'fur.' He walked - well, more like stumbled - over to Frisk and used it to remove whatever it was she had put in herself.

"What... Happened in the testing room?"

"I had tests done on me."

"Really? I thought you were the one to do the tests, not receive them..."

"Well, now I do both, I guess."

"I didn't think this would happen..."

"Eh, don't worry about it. It was the same tests that you received on my first day here."

"Actually, I don't think it was..."

"What makes you say that?"

"You had been cut up. I didn't receive that."

"Oh, I guess that's true..." Jordan stood up, using a wall to balance himself.

"I don't think you're in any condition to go anywhere, Jordan..."

"I... Guess you're right. Guess it couldn't hurt to stay another night."

Jordan sat down, and fell asleep fairly quickly. 


	7. Day 7

AN: So I guess I'm actually creating a good story. Who woulda thought...

Hey, Wiggletron9000, just a quick shoutout (again) to you for that bit of self-confidence. You're a pretty cool dude.

And shoutout to the 2 new people who followed and favorited my story, GiantPsychoGecko and Fallingcity.

Also, Fallingcity, the effects of these things are reversible.

Also, if you want to see what makes Frisk jump into Mt. Ebott, buckle up, it'll be a long ride. ;)

For anyone who's curious about my mystery countdown from chapter 5, 89 left.

The Experiments: Day 7

Jordan woke up. He was feeling a bit stronger. He saw that Frisk was asleep near her tube. Jordan got up, careful not to wake up Frisk. He slipped out of the room to grab his orders. There wasn't a syringe again. He checked it. He wasn't being tested again. Good. Actually, it looked like he was testing Frisk again.

He snuck back in. He saw Frisk was still asleep. He sat down in his chair. He really didn't want to put her through those tests again. He tapped on his table, not expecting Frisk to wake up to that.

"Good morning Jordan!" She said.

Jordan jumped. "Good morning, Frisk!"

"What are we doing today?"

"It looks like I'm testing you again today."

"Oh, ok."

"Anyways, let's go to the testing room."

"Ok."

They walked to the testing room. Neither of them seemed pleased with this situation, and neither of them wanted to break the silence. Frisk sat in the chair silently, knowing how this goes.

Frisk did a lot better with the pain tolerance, but all of the other data stayed about the same. Frisk had been rendered unconscious, so Jordan had to carry her back to their assigned room, before setting her down.

He looked at his orders, and it said that he had a reversal syringe he was supposed to inject into her now. He searched his room, and eventually found it. He injected it into her. She seemed to be in a bit more pain, but she still remained unconscious.

He sighed. He didn't like doing this. Why did it have to be him? Oh well... At least it wasn't someone like CH4R4. He heard that CH4R4 had been quite mean, and had killed to get out. Thank goodness Frisk wasn't like that.

He put Frisk in her tube and sighed while filling it up. His body still hurt. Maybe... Maybe he should stay another night before going home.

AN: who knows what my countdown is counting down? 


	8. Day 8

AN: Quick note: This and the next chapter are probably going to have less action.

Also the countdown isn't to Christmas or New year's.

Enjoy the chapter!

The Experiments: Day 8

Jordan woke up. He stood up. He felt a lot better today than he had yesterday. He was probably going to go home tonight.

He exited his room to go fetch his orders, before coming back. Apparently, he had free days until Frisk had finished reverting. He looked at Frisk in the tube. She had lost almost all of her fur, and her wolf ears seemed to be a bit smaller. He considered opening the tube, but stopped when he considered something.

Frisk had seemed to be in pain when he injected the reversion solution into her. Emptying the tube would have her awake for the pain. Did he want to subject her to that? He didn't know...

She'd be happier in the tube, and it's not like he needed talk to him everyday. She'd be ok without him for another day or two. She probably didn't need him. So why was he still considering opening the tube?

It struck him. It wasn't because she needed him. It was because he needed her.

She had been the only person he could ever consider as a friend, and the only person who didn't hate him. The only person who liked him.

The only person who cared for him.

He held his hand above the button to drain the tube. He hesitated because he didn't want to be mean. He didn't know what type of pain he was inflicting on her. Plus, a few days ago, when he was subjected to the tests, he experienced the tests she had been put through. If Frisk looked in pain, it was probably bad, he decided. He moved his hand away from the button. Maybe tomorrow.

He left. He didn't want to do this. If he had to feel bad, it should be somewhere else.


	9. Day 9

AN: Shoutout to Shadow-Shinobi666 for that dose of confidence in this story. I can't believe how many people like this story!

Anyways, on with the show!

The Experiments: Day 9

Jordan walked into the lab. He didn't have any new orders, which meant that he still would wait for Frisk to completely revert back to her original state.

He walked into the room. Frisk had lost all of her fur, and if she still had wolf ears, they were hidden in her hair. He basically was just waiting for her claws to disappear now. She seemed to be in less pain, so he drained and opened the tube.

"Hi Jordan!" Frisk said.

"Hi, Frisk," Jordan replied.

Frisk frowned, showing that she immediately noticed something was wrong. "Is everything ok?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. How are you doing?" Jordan replied, hoping to avert the conversation away from himself.

"Does it have something to do with why you didn't open the tube yesterday?" Frisk said, clearly not about to avert the conversation from him quite yet.

"How did you know? I thought you would go completely unconscious in the tube."

"Not quite completely. I can still keep track of time."

"Oh... I didn't know that, that's kinda cool."

"Now stop avoiding my question," Frisk said, noticing Jordan's attempt to change the topic again and preventing it.

"Well, I guess it does have something to do with that."

Frisk sighed. "Don't tell me you feel bad about doing your job."

Jordan sighed. "I feel like I'm being a monster..."

"You know, these experiments aren't that bad. I almost enjoy them!"

Jordan sighed. "Yes, but... You can't say that these experiments aren't a tad bit painful..."

"Well, I guess, but... It isn't that bad."

Jordan gave Frisk a doubting look. Frisk sighed.

"Look, you don't have to worry about it. I can handle it. It's not too bad."

"If you say so..."

"By the way, can I request to not get put back in the tube tonight?"

"Oh, sure, I guess. Why?"

"Well, you're avoiding pulling me out of the tube, and I want to be able to help when you have a bad day."

"That's fair. Anyways, I'll probably be going now."

"Ok, goodbye!"

Jordan left, feeling a tad bit better about himself.

AN: If you're waiting for something to happen, you have to wait no longer, as the next chapter has something actually happening. 


	10. Day 10

The Experiments: Day 10

Jordan walked into the lab. He picked up his orders and read them. He was supposed to go to the testing room again. With a sigh, he walked to the testing room.

He walked in. He immediately was pushed into the chair, where he was strapped in again. The straps seemed to be warming up. When it was just about to burn him, it cooled down again. Then he started feeling a splitting pain in his chest. It almost felt like he was being torn apart. He struggled against the straps, but to no avail.

The pain suddenly stopped. He gave a sigh of relief. Then, suddenly, a blinding yellow light filled the room. It felt like his entire body was on fire. When it stopped, he noticed he was on the ground in front of the chair, but he didn't remember leaving the chair. He saw tiny 4-pointed stars going into the ground.

He heard someone rush into the testing room. Probably Frisk.

"Jordan! Are you ok?"

Yep. It was Frisk.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know." Jordan tried to stand up, but ended up falling back down.

Frisk caught him, saying, "You don't seem fine. Here, let's head back to the room."

Frisk carried Jordan back to their assigned room, before setting him down.

"There we go. Now, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just remember it hurt."

Frisk sighed. "I wish this type of thing didn't happen to you."

"No, it's fine, I kinda deserve it."

"Please don't go back to this. You don't have to worry about it, Jordan. You know that I'm not mad at you for anything that's been happening."

Jordan sighed. "Yes, but... I still feel bad about it. You shouldn't have to experience this.

Frisk replied with, "It's ok, Jordan. Here, why don't you stay here tonight?"

Jordan shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Jordan went to sleep. Frisk sighed.

"Why do you beat yourself up over this?" Frisk asked quietly.

AN: And thus, the save points were created. 


	11. Day 11

AN: So far, many people are liking my story... which is something I didn't quite plan for.

Shoutout to Shadow-Shinobi666 again for the positive review.

On with the show!

The Experiments: Day 11

Jordan woke up to Frisk being asleep. Again. He wouldn't be surprised if she had just stayed up until exhaustion overtook her. He sighed. And she said he worried too much...

Jason stood up, using the wall as a support. He limped out of the room, leaning heavily on the wall, and grabbed his orders. There was a syringe with it again. He sighed.

He stumbled back into the room with the syringe and fell into his chair. He didn't realise how much those experiments on him hurt, even after a day or so. He heard Frisk waking up.

"Good morning, Jordan," Frisk said, still a bit tired.

"Good morning." Jordan replied.

"I see you grabbed your orders."

"Yep, looks like we're heading to the testing room."

"Oh, ok."

Jordan stood up, being careful as to not fall. However, inevitably, he fell, and Frisk caught him.

"You're still not fully recovered yet, are you?" Frisk asked.

"I... guess you could say that."

Frisk sighed, and carried him to the testing room. Well, more like dragged.

Jordan injected whatever was in the syringe into Frisk as she was putting him down. He watched as she covered her mouth. Within seconds, her mouth had been replaced by a break.

"Woah, that's... kinda cool, actually," Frisk said.

"Yeah, but... it also seems kinda weird," Jordan replied.

"Well, yeah, but... that doesn't make it less cool, does it?"

"I guess not," Jordan replied, writing 'beak' on the syringe, because he always has a pen.

Jordan stood up, trying not to fall, and removed whatever was in the syringe from Frisk. She helped him get back to the room, and he sat down in his chair.

"I guess you'll have to stay another night, huh?" Frisk said.

"Yeah, it seems so."

Jordan was asleep quickly, because, Bo matter the time of day, Jordan can easily fall asleep.

AN: I hope it's ok if I add a tad bit if comedy.

Also, is anyone keeping track of my mystery countdown? We're at 85. 


	12. Day 12

AN: I just finished reading a story, if anyone is wondering why I wasn't uploading.

So Shadow-Shinobi666 guessed that my mystery countdown was counting down towards a big event and/or the end of the story.

I would like to say that it is going towards the end of the story and a big event (that maybe a few people won't like).

Shoutout to Drivingmaster19 for the favorite and the positive review.

On with the show!

The Experiments: Day 12

Jordan woke up. Again, Frisk was asleep (because why wouldn't she be?). Jordan stood up. He had a bit more strength, which meant he could manage to walk better.

He went to go get his orders, and found a syringe with it again. He sighed. This had become a routine, and he wasn't quite sure if he liked it. After all, it consisted of him basically torturing someone, and for what? He still didn't know if this was worth it.

He walked back into the room again, and found Frisk awake.

"Good morning, Jordan!" Frisk said, energetic as ever.

"Good morning," Jordan replied.

Frisk frowned, not only because something seemed wrong, but because of what that 'something' is. "You don't have to feel bad about this, Jordan! It's ok, you should know this!"

Jordan sighed. "I guess..."

Frisk decided to try to change the subject, as dwelling on the problem wasn't making it better. "What are we doing today?"

He held up the syringe, letting her know that it was this procedure again. They walked to the testing room.

"I wonder what will happen today..." Frisk said out loud.

"Who knows? It'll probably be something to go along with your beak," Jordan said.

Jordan injected whatever was in the syringe into Frisk (because I haven't used that line enough yet). She stumbled backwards, and fell. However, when she stood back up, Jordan saw wings on her back. They were big wings, too, each one about as big as Jordan, who was probably about 5 inches taller than Frisk.

"Oh! I have wings!" Frisk said excitedly.

"Yep," Jordan said, while (you guessed it) writing 'wings' on the syringe, before taking whatever was in the syringe and putting it back into the syringe.

With a bit of trouble with Frisk's wings, they managed to get back to their assigned room. Frisk looked at the tube, and said, "I think I'm gonna have to not go in the tube tonight."

Jordan chuckled. "Yeah, that's fair. See you tommorow, Frisk!"

"Bye!"

Jordan left the lab, dropping off the syringe on his way out.

AN: That was way harder for me than it should've been.

So I might have to put this story on a bit of a hiatus. It kinda feels like it's going a whole lot of nowhere, and, well, I'm starting to have a bit of trouble writing this.

Yeah, this story's probably going to go on hiatus, and if, after a period of time, I still can't do this very well, I may just abandon it.

However, I do have an idea for another story that I may write soon, but it won't be another test subject type story.

Keep an eye out for that, see if you like it. 


	13. So yeah

Authors note:

I've decided to start prewriting stories and finishing them before I publish them. This means one of two things. It could mean that I will never finish a story, and my account will be memories of stories that once may have been. Or, it could mean that, when I start posting stories, you won't have to worry about whether or not it will be finished.

I've decided to do this because I have started many stories, just to delete them. I don't want to upset people every time I do.

Also, if you're wondering about this story...

Well, I'm not going to be able to update this story, leaving it probably permanently incomplete.

I say probably because, well, you never know.

I have visited this idea many times, however, so, if nothing else, I'll post another story like this.

However, do remember, not all of my stories will be test subject stories. 


End file.
